


Different strategy

by Koraki



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/pseuds/Koraki
Summary: Lust dates Hawkeye.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nice_Valkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nice_Valkyrie/gifts).

> You said: "I’d love to see Lust dating Riza instead of Havoc. It might be interesting to see if Lust has a different strategy to try to get information out of Riza (would she dress differently?)."
> 
> I love that. Here you go.
> 
> (now viewable on tumblr: https://canniefish.tumblr.com/post/188324447286/i-was-out-there-creating-some-quality-content-for)


	2. Appeal to trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think fast, Lust!


End file.
